


Late night conversations

by orphan_account



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Asexual Alec Hardy, Gen, Platonic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is very awkward, indeed, Ellie thinks. So she decides to get a laugh out of the whole situation and asks Alec if what Lee told her is true. She learns something she had never thought of.By "S".





	Late night conversations

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lack of Asexual Alec content, and I decided to change that. This is a short rewrite of what happenes after Hardy tells Ellie to go to sleep when they are sharing a bed.I hope you enjoy it!  
———————————————-Clarification update: Alec Hardy is, in this story, both asexual and Autistic since I am, at some extend, projecting myself in this character as a way of coping with the fact that I feel very alone in this. Thank you for reading.

This was definitively a bit weird, if not extremely awkward, Ellie thought. Fancy her lying in bed next to her boss, no, her ex-boss, who had not even changed into some pajamas. She had probably missed the opportunity to tease him about it, maybe that would stop that from being this awkward.

She half laughed. “A bit weird, is it?” She tried, trying to break the awkward silence.

She got no response and tried to push her luck a bit, get a laugh out of him, or at least try to know a bit more about Alec.

“Did you have sex with Claire?”

Alex sighted and turned around. “Go to sleep Miller”

Well, that was it then. Ellie tried to sleep but her racing thoughts just went back to the two girls, the Gallespies, Claire…What if Lee was not the one who had done it? Who sent the bluebells, had it been Lee? Why hadn’t Claire mentioned it…What would happen of Joe was found not guilty?...

“I don’t like it” She almost jumped at his words, Ellie had thought he had fallen asleep, but apparently the DI had as much things in his mind as Ellie did.

“What is it?” She asked, trying to remember what Alec was talking about.

He turned on his back and sighted “Sex” he simply said “I don’t like it”

Ellie turned her head to him, the light was off but she could still see his face thanks to the light of the light posts outside.

When Ellie didn’t say anything, he continued. “I never had, it’s not something I think about, it’s not something I enjoy, not really”.

Ellie was not expecting that, she turned her full body now, confused.

“You have a daughter” She said pointing out the obvious, although she knew that that didn’t mean anything.

“Yeah”

“So?”

“I barely remember that night, I was drunk and Tess…she wanted a child, and…how do you explain that? A man who doesn’t like sex” He said and closed his eyes. He looked broken even more so than usual. He laughed, that self- deprecating laugh Ellie hated. “it’s a bit funny, eh?” Ellie shock her head “It’s not, really, I know it’s possible, some people just don’t really like that and that’s fine, it’s not everyone’s cup of tea…”

“I told her, Tess, after we had Daisy, she didn’t understand very well, she used to say it was all the work stress, but I’ve known my whole life, this has always been me. I went to the doctor once, though there was a problem with me. Autism, he said, or at list one part of the spectrum, and suddenly I felt not so lost anymore, and yet…I couldn’t make her stay. All this time I kept thinking that is why she needed to look for someone else, someone that was not broken-“

“Stop it” Ellie said, interrupting him, he couldn’t bear to hear him call himself that, no, she understood, not how he felt exactly, not how Alec had been most likely feeling his whole life but what it felt like when your own head makes you believe there is something wrong with you, even when it’s not your fault.

“You are not broken, a damn condition doesn’t define who you are, diagnosed or not, just because you don’t like sex it does not mean that there is something wrong with you” She said, and he turned towards her, tears on his eyes.

“Some people think that”

Ellie grabbed his hand for a moment. “Well screw them”

She got the smile, a small one but still there. “Thanks Miller”

“G’night, sir”


End file.
